Trouble in Canterlot
by TheprimeWolf
Summary: Deep in a war in the dimension with earth 7.12 a commander of a rebellion tried to escape but was warped to the world of earth 3.14 now he must find a way back home while seeing if he doesn't bring this earth's destruction. But this isn't any Earth this is the Earth with Equestria University. So now Wolf must pretend to be someone who he really isn't.


div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #555555; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"Earth 7.12/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"A battle raged on as ships exploded as Commander of the Takarin (Tah-car-in) Rebellion, Wolf flew in with his helmet on as his A.I partner Maxwell, a green well suited man looked at Wolf./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Sir, there are several things wrong with this plan." Wolf laughed at his A.I's remark, As his hands were on the controls which were two sticks at the side horizontally aligned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""When are you going to learn that I don't do logic." Wolf said, as his ship spinned and fired machine gun rattling could be heard as bullets flew towards a loyalist ship. Several minutes past as Wolf chased his prey so he did what any pilot would. He drifted his ship infront of the loyalist; he smiled, and waved as he fired at the ship killing the pilot./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Boom." Than his ship rocked, as his right wing was clipped from the explosion of the loyalist ship. "Status." Wolf said, looking at his holographic picture of his ship. "Damn a clipped wing." he silently swore. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Alright let's see I can do two out of three things. I can try and fly out of this battlefield and land at the mothership. Or I can try and run. Or I can warp out and come back./em His ship rocked again as his engines were blinking red./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Dammit. I can't take anymore hits. Max warp us out." He said, sighing as he knew this was a cowards way out. And he hated running. "Contact my brother as well." As his A.I nodded, blinked away. As he came back a second later./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Ready." As a young male teen appeared on the screen. "What is it Kaine?" Wolf sighed, hearing his own name being said, "I have to run and warp take care of the military for me." He said, smiling as he knew his brother would./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Yeah, you know me better than anyone now hurry." As Wolf nodded and a portal opened. "Set a course for earth 3.15" He said, to him as he held up three fingers. Counting down 3...2...1...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Go." As he was knocked again and warped as he immediately warped and he was spinning uncontrollably. As a few seconds later he warped into a city that was in the middle of the night. "Shit! Max be on the engines on my mark." He said, as he was getting closer at the city by the minute./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Yes sir." As on the picture of his ship the engines turned green meaning his A.I was there waiting on them. As he got closer he jerked the controls closer to him screaming. "Mark!" As the engines turned bright blue as Wolf jerked up trying not to crash into the city. "Come on baby Come on." As he looked at the picture as the engines were blinking bright red. "No no no." As the engines exploded and Wolf sighed. A glow appeared around Wolf as his mind wasn't on it right now. As smoke could be seen anywhere if someone actually took the time to look outside. As he screamed, "Max prep me for im-" He was cut off as Wolf's ship crashed into concrete and made a crater, knocking the soldier out completely. As the glowing style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sir? Sir!? Sir!" Maxwell called but to no use he would get through his partner./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Two cars drove up to a school building. "Oh my Luna we may have a problem." As a woman with colorful hair stepped, out seeing a huge line of destroyed road could be seen as Celestia a normal human woman began to follow the road./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Why is that sister?" Vice Principal Luna said, as she unlocked the doors to Canterlot high. As she gasped and ran after her sister. As smoke could be seen as a loud banging noise came from the center. "What is that?" Luna asked, her sister as Celestia thought em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Jeez like asking me is the answer I don't know what that is either. /emCelestia slid into the crater. As Luna followed. "I think someone is in there?" Celestia said, as she looked towards her sister. "How do you know. We have to make sure it isn't something like what Sunset Shimmer was after?" Luna proposed. As a dent could be seen as from inside the cockpit Wolf was trying to break out as he punched it again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Get back celestia." Luna instructed as Wolf punched the cockpit window off as his helmet was shattered leaving his right eye vulnerable. He covered it quickly and grabbed a scanner scanning the air. -Non-Toxic- It read as he put it away and took his helmet off showing a green male with medium short length black hair that was spiked back with earrings showing a wolf head with a green beret on and two knives behind it. As he tried taking a step and fell. As Celestia caught him. "Are you alright." As Wolf backed up and said, "Who are you? and where am i?" He said, with his brown eyes staring at her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""My name is Principle Celestia of Canterlot high. And You're in Canterlot." As Wolf titled his head. As he picked up his ship with ease. As the two women stared at him. "Where can I hide this?" He said, seeing how it was on fire. "No no no." He said, pulling out a card throwing it on the ship. As it turned into water. "There." He said, smiling. "Now where can I put this." Celestia and Luna laughed as they began to walk back to school. As the began to go to a stage that they held the battle of the bands. "Here." Celestia said, As Wolf placed the ship which was quiet small on the outside. As he gently placed it in/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Thank you." He said, smiling. "Now I must be going." He stated as he began to walk. As Max appeared. "Sir." Luna slightly jolted backward. "What is it pal." He said, continuing to walk. "You are not on Earth 3.15 you are on Earth 3.14 or Canterlot." He said, as Wolf screamed. "What?!" As students began to walk towards the school seeing the crater and broken road. "Um Mister?" Wolf turned towards Celestia and said, "Wolf." He simply said, "Well, you have to hide people are going to be questioning you." Luna stated coldly. Wolf tilted his head as Celestia said, "I have an idea." She as she looked towards the soldier. "Can you take that off?" As Luna blushed a bit. "Are you sure?" As the armor slowly folded away revealing a lean and toned male with scars over his body and a silver robotic arm. What Wolf was now currently wearing were black and green sneakers, a green t shirt with a black jacket over it and black jeans. "How's this." Celestia gave a nod. "Now come on." As she placed Wolf infront of the school as Sunset Shimmer walked up. "Ah Miss Shimmer this is Wolfenstien Smoke. Can you escort him around the campus." As Wolf gasped seeing a girl with yellow skin and yellow and red hair. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"No problem. Come on Wolfenstien." Wolf sighed and said, "Call me Wolf." He said, smiling as he began his regular life around as a human hoping to help his army/p 


End file.
